Drawing lines
by Eeliab8
Summary: Greg is arrested for murder. Can the rest of the team help figure out any clues to the real killer. Is Greg being set up? What lines will the team have to cross to save Greg? Please Read, and Review. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review. It means a lot to me to read what people think. Even if you hate the story. I still like to see. Updates will come soon. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

The cold cool metal of the handcuffs felt strange against his skin. They felt wrong as he was led down the hallway, everyone staring at him like it was some kind of TV show. No, Greg sanders wanted it to be a TV show, but it wasn't. Greg Sanders was going to spend the night in jail, and he couldn't believe that everything was actually happening. Greg had been accused of killing someone, though Greg swore it was a set-up.

Greg put his head down, as he passed Grissom. That was the one person out of everyone that Greg found that this was going to hurt the most. The worst part to Greg is that his team, his family wasn't allowed anywhere near the case. Ecklie made sure of that. He couldn't believe that the team was not fighting harder for him, he felt let down.

Grissom watched Greg go down the hallway, and towards the jail cells. He wanted Greg to look him in the eye because that would be the best way that Grissom would know if Greg was actually guilty. Grissom knew that Greg always made choices that weren't the best but it seemed that he would never actually kill anyone. Grissom was scared for Greg, he knew what they had to do. Grissom nodded his head at Nick, and Warrick. Since both Catherine and Sarah were doing court cases, he figured that he would use Nick and Warrick.

Grissom wandered into his office, Nick and Warrick following behind him. Warrick shut the door to Grissom office, before Grissom got a chance to speak all the temper that Nick had been suppressing had come flying out. "What the hell is going on?" Nick snapped. "Greg is going to jail, and what are we doing? Nothing!"

Grissom looked at Nick in surprise. "This isn't our case, Nick! I want to help Greg, Nick. We need to help him but we aren't allowed anywhere near the case. I just…" Grissom sighed softly to himself. "I don't know how to help Greg."

Warrick leaned on one of the chairs that Grissom had in his office. "We can't help Greg if we aren't allowed in that case! We need to see his case file, Grissom."

Grissom nodded his head at Warrick. "I know, but I've asked Brass, and he is not allowing us to even look at the thing."

Nick bite down on his lip. He couldn't believe what he was about to suggest, normally he would never do this. He didn't want to do this, but he felt that there was no choice left but to do this. "We have to steal the file," he said in a low whisper.

Grissom and Warrick mouthed dropped at what Nick was suggesting. The idea had crossed Grissom mind, but just for a brief second. Never would he have ever thought about lowering himself to stealing a case file. "Nick, do you have any idea of what will happen if we get caught doing that?" He asked.

Nick simply shook his head. He didn't want to talk about the plan with Grissom. Nick's gaze turned to Warrick, who had been almost silent about the issue, which was really surprising to Nick.

"Warrick?" Grissom asked, wanting to know his thoughts about Nick's plan.

Warrick took a deep breath in. "I think Nicky's plan is the only chance we will have if we want to save Greg," As much as he didn't want to believe that Greg was in real danger of spending the rest of his life in jail, it was a risk that Warrick just did not want to have to take.

Grissom let out a long sigh, but he met Nick's eyes. "Okay, we will go with your plan, but we are going to have to be careful about it."

A slow smile spread across Nick face, with a hint of amusement. "Who better to keep a crime clear of evidence that some CSI's?"

The tone in Nick's voice made Grissom chuckle and shake his head. He knew that he was going to leave Nick and Warrick to getting the case file because they could do a better job he felt that he could.

Nick and Warrick went and grabbed gloves, and booties out of the one of the crime kites. Nick and Warrick put them on, and took a deep breath in. Nick grabbed one of the hazard suits and put it on. That way it covered his face because the place was crawling with cameras. Never had Nick felt like a criminal, but he did at that very moment right there. Even though he knew that it was going to help Greg, he still didn't feel right about what he was doing.

Nick put on everything and figured that it was time for them to do it.

Finally the handcuffs were off Greg, but now instead he sat inside of a jail cell. He looked around at how bare everything was. He ran a hand through his hair trying to control his anger that was building up inside him. Greg turned and punched the wall, which ended up making one of his knuckles bleed. He wanted to be anywhere, but where he was.

"I don't belong here!" Greg screamed at the top of his lungs. He was lucky that he was by himself because he had helped put many of these people in here. He slowly sat on the bed trying to avoid the burning hot tears that were springing to his eyes, but he knew that jail especially was not a place for a man to cry. All he wanted was to be working cases with Grissom.

Greg couldn't believe it, he was afraid that no one was going to come for him, he knew that maybe he was actually going to be all on his own. He knew at that moment that he needed an escape plan, he had to run away from everything. He just had to figure out how.


	2. Chapter 2

His hands shook with fear. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He knew how wrong this was and illegal. Though they didn't really leave him any choice. He slowly wandered into the room where they kept the case file and looked around to make sure that there was no one around. He slowly picked up the case file that he needed and wandered to the door. He wanted to read it, he needed to read it, but he knew that he had to wait. Slowly he opened the door and was surprised and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that there was someone standing outside the room. Luckily it was just Warrick.

"Did you get it, Nicky?" Warrick asked in a low whisper.

Nick took off the helmet to the hazard suit that he had been wearing. He held up the case file and slowly nodded his head. "Let's go see Grissom," he said.  
Both boys wandered into Grissom office. Nick put the case file on his desk and began to take off the rest of the hazard suit and the gloves that he had been wearing.

Grissom picked up the case file and his eyes widened with what was on it.

Greg sat in jail in his cell. He bite down on his lip as his jail cell opened. The guard looked at Greg. "It's time for dinner."  
Greg stood up and walked to the cafeteria where they gave him his food. Greg looked down sadly at his food. There wasn't very much of it and it didn't look very yummy.

Greg slowly sat down at a table by himself trying to avoid looking at any of the other inmates. He knew that seeing them and who he was, was not going to end well.

"Well, well, look what we have here boys," A group of decent large sized inmates had gathered around Greg. "A CSI in jail what did you do?"

Greg didn't want to look up at them. He picked up his biscuit and took a bite out it. Trying his hardest to not think about them.

Suddenly the tray went flying off of the table and onto the floor. The biggest inmate out of the bunch had knocked it off. "I'm talking to you. You will answer me!" He snapped at Greg.

Greg took a long deep breath, and stood up and started to walk off. Before Greg could get very far the big inmate grabbed Greg's neck and pushed him onto the ground. They began delivery punches after punches. Greg mouth began to bleed. After every punch Greg began to feel more and more pain. Greg had never felt that much pain in his life.

After what seemed like forever the guards pulled the inmates off Greg. Greg laid on the ground blood gushing out of his mouth and his nose. He could feel his eyes become black by every minute.

Grissom couldn't believe what he was reading. He looked up at nick and Warrick and handed Nick the case file.

Nick looked at the case file then looked at Grissom. "It has to be lying right?"

Before Grissom could answer Brass wandered into the Grissom office. Nick nearly jumped trying to hide the case file.  
Brass looked over at Grissom. "Greg was in a fight at jail and they hurt him."

Grissom, Nick, and Warrick had ran over to the jail medical unit to check on Greg.

Greg laid on the bed bloody and black. He groaned but he couldn't believe it out of his good eye he saw Grissom, nick and Warrick. "Hi," he groaned.

Grissom sat down next to Greg and took a deep breath. "Are you doing okay?" He asked.

"I'm trying to," Greg said slowly.

Grissom looked at Greg and figured that they should just get this part over. "We know, Greg."

Greg started at Grissom in shock. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"The case file we read it. We know that you did it," Grissom spoke his tone ice cold.

Greg stared at him. He couldn't believe that all people Grissom would believe that he had done it.

"Grissom," nick said softly. He couldn't believe what Grissom was saying.

"People lie, nick, the evidence doesn't," Grissom snapped out at Nick he knew as that the look on Nicks face meant that the team was going to be divided.


	3. Chapter 3

Shock, hurt, and anger filled the small room of the jail medical unit. No one could believe what Grissom had just said. Nick, Warrick, and Greg stared at Grissom in disbelief. Nick scoffed, and stormed out of the room. Grissom bite down on his lip, and followed Nick out of the room.

Nick walked off, but noticed her was been followed so he spun around on his heels. He was surprised that it was Grissom, and not Warrick. "Leave me alone!" Nick hissed. Nick couldn't remember the last time that he had been so upset with Grissom.

Grissom stopped a little whiles a way from Nick. "Nick, I can't ignore what the evidence says. They have Greg on video," he said softly. He sighed, he knew that there was no way that this was ending well. "The evidence does not lie."

Nick's hands balled up into fists. "Maybe the evidence does not lie, but we weren't the ones who did the case. Are you honestly going to trust Ecklie, and his team?"

Greg's eyes darted to the floor, unable to look at Warrick. If Grissom, Greg's idol could believe that he was capable of murder then why should Warrick. "Thanks for making sure I'm okay, you can go now if you want," he spoke softly, his voice filled with shame.

Warrick couldn't help, but feel bad for Greg. Especially with what Grissom had just said. "Greg, you have to help us understand, man," he paused, debating on whether or not he should tell Greg. "Greg, they have you on video commiting the crime."

A loud gasp came from Greg, which Greg regerted because of the way his ribs felt. He was unaware that they had him on video killing someone.

As far he could remember he didn't. "That wasn't me, Warrick. You have to believe me."

Warrick did not know what to believe. He glanced at the door where Nick, and Grissom had stormed out of. "Just stay strong, Greg, this will all be over very soon," he promised.

Grissom stared at Nick. He could see the upset, and the fury that was burning through Nick at the moment. He didn't want to trust Ecklie evidence, but he didn't have a choice. "So are you saying that Ecklie planted evidence against Greg, Nick?" He asked. "That is a pretty serious thing to accuse someone of."

Nick snarled under his breath. He couldn't believe that Grissom was acting like this. The one person that Nick thought that he could turn to, turned out to be someone else completely. "Hell, maybe I need to find a new boss. Maybe Ecklie would treat his people a lot better than what you treat us!" Nick snapped, and turned walking down the hallway.

Grissom watched Nick walk down the hallway, in surprise that Nick had responded that way. He knew that he wasn't being fair to Greg, but he didn't know what to do.

Warrick had just caught the last little bit of Nick's and Grissom's fight. He stood in shock at what had just happened, and what had just come out Nick's mouth. "What the hell was that about?"

Grissom turned and looked at Warrick. "Nick is upset with me because I'm not sure what I believe right now."

"Gris, you basically told Greg in there that you believe more than anything that he did it."

Grissom ran a hand through his hair, trying to combat his frustration with everything in the case.

Greg had been taken back to his cell. He laid on the bed, his ribs burning with pain. The bleeding had finally stopped, but his eyes had grown a dark black almost purple color around them, and under them. He figured that he would try to get some sleep, when he could hear the TV.

"Tonight one of LAPD CSI, Greg sanders, sits in jail accused of murdering a young women. LAPD says that it has many pieces of evidence against the CSI, and they plan to make their charges official tomorrow morning." A TV anchor women spoke.

Greg sighed loudly. He tried to close his eyes, and get some sleep. He wasn't use to sleeping during the night. Though he knew that they would wake him for breakfast, and he was scared. He wanted to leave, but he didn't know how. He wanted to escape, but he had never had to plan to escape from jail. Finally Greg had managed to fall asleep.

One person that was not going to sleep tonight was Nick. He sat in his home watching the news. Though every news was covering Greg's story. He just could not believe that everyone was so quick to believe that Greg had done it. Yes, Nick mused, that Greg was always into weird sex things, but murder just wasn't his style. "There has to be more then what everyone is saying," Nick said out loud. All he had to do was get the case file, which was going to be easier said than done since his huge fight with Grissom. "I stole it once, I can do it again."

The sound of loud officer boots woke Greg. Greg groaned feeling drained. The guards opened the cell door, and pulled Greg out. Greg knew that he was going to have to meet his judge.

As they led him to the court house, the other inmate began to curse and yell at Greg. Telling him that they were going to kill him, and other things they planned to do to Greg.

They soon arrived at the court. Greg walked in, and went to the other side, where the accused sat. he looked down, unable to met anyone eye. The judge came into the court room, and looked at Greg.

The judge looked at Greg. She decided to just say it, since Greg had been a very close friend "The state has decided to press charges against Greg Sanders. First degree murder, the state will go for death."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you reading this story. It means a lot to me. I really hope everyone enjoys the updates. Please review, good or bad I would just love to see what everyone thinks about the story.**

* * *

Greg had gone back to his cell, unable to breath. He couldn't' believe that they were going for death. Greg didn't deserve to die since he didn't do anything, he thought to himself. He knew that he was innocent, but no one seemed to believe him. Not Ecklie, not the D.A and especially not Grissom. He had thought that Grissom would be the only one that would believe him, but Grissom seemed to be tougher on him then Ecklie was being. He laid his head in his pillow trying to stop the hot tears forming quickly at his eyes. He had always been taught that a man should not cry, but he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know what he was going to do with the rest of his life.

At the crime lab, Nicky slowly looked around making sure that Grissom was not in his office, as he slowly picked the lock of the door. Nick knew that this was still stealing but he didn't feel as bad about it. He still couldn't believe that Grissom actually believed that Greg was guilty. Nick easily got into the office, and took the case file. He locked the door behind him, and wandered into the break area where people didn't really spend a lot of time with the all the craziness going on, especially with Greg's case. Nicky sat down and started to read the file. He began going through the evidence, when he began to stare at the video stilts on file. He stared deeper at the photo, when he began to realize that how much it looked like Greg, and how much that it didn't look like Greg. It was fake, Nick noted, someone was wearing a mask that was made to look exactly like Greg. Nick stood on his feet very quickly ready to go tell Grissom, but then he sat down thinking about the fact that Grissom would ask about this. Nick knew what he had to do, he had to go talk to Warrick about this. Nick took the case file and walked out of the crime lab, since Warrick would most likely be at home.

Nick arrived at Warrick's home, and began to knock on the door impatiently. He wanted more than anything to be able to talk with someone about this. When Warrick didn't come to the door, Nick only began to knock louder then what he had before.

Warrick walked half asleep to the door. He wasn't sure who would be bothering him at this hour, even though it was eight in the morning, it was still very early to him. Warrick opened the door, and was surprised to see Nick at the door. "Nicky, what is it?"

Nick simply held up the case file, not saying a word. Hoping that would be all the explaining the Warrick would need. To Nicky's happiness, it was. Warrick invited him in without saying a word. He knew that if nick had brought the case file to his house that it was pretty important.

Nick sat down on the couch and opened up the case file. He pulled out the video photos and handed them to Warrick. "Look closely. We missed something the first time." Nick told Warrick.

Warrick took the photos and began to stare at them. His eyes widened after a couple of long minutes, he noticed the same thing that Nick had noticed. "This isn't Greg!" Warrick furious slammed the photo's onto the table he had in his living room. "Someone is wearing a mask! Greg is being set-up!"

Greg's stomach rumbled with hungry, he wanted it so bad to be lunch, but at the same time he didn't. He knew that lunch would mean having to be with other inmates, and he didn't want to run into the inmates that had beat him up. A long sigh came out his mouth, as the guards rounded them up for lunch.

Greg walked to the lunch line in silence, and got his turkey sandwich with a bag of chips. He sat down at a table by himself. He quickly ate the turkey sandwich. It felt like he hadn't seen food in the longest time. Greg eyes widened when he saw the same group of inmates sat down at his table.

"Look who it is, boys, Greg Sanders. Aren't you just a special CSI?" the inmate Damion spoke. His voice filled with amusement, as he watched Greg. "So you killed a person huh? I guess you are no better than any of us right?"

As much as Greg did not want to answer them, he didn't want to end up like last time. "No I'm not better than any of you. Everyone believes that I killed someone, even my family," Greg spoke of his team. "I guess that I did do it."

A smirk spread across Damion face. "Well, I guess the CSI learned some manners from last time. Maybe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, CSI."

That sentence made Greg more afraid than he had been before. He just wanted out. Greg figured that it was time to test this so called new friendship that he had made. "I don't want to be here. Would you say if I were to say I was planning an escape plan?"

Even though Nick did not want to take the evidence to Grissom, he knew that if he wanted to him Greg out. He was going to have to. Nick and Warrick walked into Grissom office, since Grissom was now there working on some overtime. Warrick laid the photo's on Grissom desk. "Just take a closer look."

Grissom stared at Nick, knowing that he had stolen the case file. He couldn't believe everything that was going on. Though Grissom did pick up the pictures and began staring at them. His heart fell, he couldn't believe that he had missed it. He couldn't believe that he had actually accused Greg of killing someone. Without a word to either guy, Grissom ran into Ecklie office, and slammed the picture on the desk. "How the hell did your guys miss that?" He demanded.

Ecklie picked up the photo, and began to stare at the photo. His eyes widened at what he saw, he couldn't believe that they had actually managed to miss that. Though he figured that he would turn this around on Grissom. "My question should be how did you get into this case file? Your team does not have permission to view this case file."

Grissom hadn't even had time to think about that. He couldn't believe that he had been so careless to forget that they had stolen the case file. All Grissom could do was stare at Ecklie in shock. He didn't know what to say, other than he was in a lot of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad that everyone is enjoying the story. Please review, ask questions, correct me, don't worry. I don't bite.**

* * *

This is what his life had been lowered to. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this, but he was. The plan had been set everyone knew what they were doing and they were ready. In five minutes everything was going to happen. All Greg could do was pace in his cell. He took a long deep breath, it was up to him he figured Grissom would be no help at all. Four long minutes had gone by but it felt like four hours to Greg. The first person was going to be Damion.

Damion began to moan and cry that his stomach hurt. The guards went over to check and after a while of hearing him complain they opened his cell to take him to the medical unit. Damion punched the guard in the face multiple times. The guard was knocked. Damion picked up the keys and walked over and undid Greg's cell door.

Greg walked over carefully taking the guards clothes. Greg quickly put the clothes on and sighed softly to himself. The first part of plan had worked beautifully, but the question was would the second?  
With the guard uniform on Greg handcuffed damion and began to walk with him. Greg flashed his badge twice to leave the area but no one had stopped him. Which Greg found odd since had been all over press lately.

While this was happening at the jail things at the crime lab were not going any better. Ecklie started at Grissom waiting for an answer. "Gil, how did you get those pictures?"

Grissom didn't want to say. "It doesn't matter," he said finally. "All I know is that you didn't do your job and now one of my team is sitting in jail."

Ecklie stared at Grissom. He knew that he had done wrong and that was his fault but could he honestly admit that he had done something wrong. "From what I heard is that you believed he actually did it more than I did."

Grissom growled. His patience was wearing thin his temper was just about snap. His eyes narrowed into cold hard glare. "Damn it, Ecklie fix this you son of a bitch!"

Ecklie sighed softly and shook his head. He knew that Grissom had been right about this. "Fine, alright. I'll fix it. We'll go right now to get Sanders."

Grissom and Ecklie sat in silence as they drove to the jail. When they arrived at the jail the scene surprised them. Brass and his crew had already beaten them there. Grissom got out of the car and walked towards brass. "What is going on here?" He asked curious.

Brass sighed softly. He didn't know how to tell Grissom this and he didn't really want to tell Grissom this. "We have an escape prisoners."  
"Who?" Ecklie asked curious.

"Greg," Brass said softly. He knew that this wasn't going to go well.

Grissom mouth dropped opened. "Greg? He is gone? What the hell do you mean he escaped?"

"Greg and another prisoner Damion beat up a guard stole his clothes and just walked out of the prison." Brass said his eyes looking at Ecklie.

"Well isn't sanders a real winner. He is escaping from jail. Makes him look much less quilty." Ecklie said.

He couldn't believe that the plan had actually worked. Greg ran he knew better to go to his house and knew that he had to hide out somewhere. He had picked nicks house. Nick was the only one that believed him. Nick would have to understand why Greg had to leave prison. He didn't want to hurt anyone but he had and he hated himself for that. He ran into nicks house and changed his clothes. He sat down on the bed and kicked the wall in frustration. "Damn it damn it damn it!" God did he just miss the times being in the lab talking about things with nick and Warrick.

While everyone else was busy nick and Warrick had been working on the case. They had gotten more evidence and they were watching the camera. They thought that they had found the real killer. "No way...it can't be..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for reading. Don't be afraid to review, question, I don't bite.**

* * *

Eyes widened they could feel their breath stop. Nick and Warrick could only stare at each other in disbelief. It couldn't be, both boys thought to themselves. The video did not lie, it had the person putting on the Greg mask. "Go get Grissom," Nick told Warrick. Since Grissom and Nick had been fighting it was better that Warrick went and got him.

Warrick went running towards Grissom's office. Without really explaining anything to Grissom Warrick just dragged Grissom into the computer lab where, Nicky was sitting.

"What is so important that I just had to see it?" Grissom asked looking at Warrick, since things with nick were still a little strange.

Nick hit play on the video, and Grissom watched. He could feel his temper rising as he spoke. The person putting on the mask that looked like Greg was, Ecklie. Grissom did not know if what he was seeing was real, or if it was made up. "Why the hell is that Son of a bitch doing that!?" Grissom demanded, he wanted to smash everything he saw. All Grissom knew is that he couldn't wait to get his hands on Ecklie. Grissom paused the video and printed the picture. Grissom knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to confront Ecklie on all of this.

Greg sat in Nick's bedroom, pacing. He turned on the TV hoping that would distract him enough to calm him down. Once he turned on the TV, it was on the news.

"Two prisoners have escaped from jail. One prisoner is LAPD own CSI, Greg Sanders. Greg had been recently charged with first degree murder. Greg, and another inmate Damion have escaped," Greg's picture and Damion flashed across the screen. "If you see either one of these people, do not approach them, they are considered armed and dangerous. If you know anything please call the number on the screen below."

Greg couldn't help but turn off the Tv, he wanted to smash the TV into tiny pieces. Only a week ago he had been working on case, now he was a case himself. He couldn't breath all he knew that his life was ruined, and that nothing was ever going to be the same. He sat on the bed, he looked at the phone, and thought about calling Nick, but he did not know whether Nick would react the way he wanted to.

Grissom marched down to Ecklie office, and pushed the shut door open. His eyes flashed with pure anger.

Ecklie sat his desk looking at Grissom, he couldn't seem to understand why Grissom was so upset. Though Ecklie thought, that Grissom was so upset over the stupidest things. "Can I help you, Gil?" Ecklie tone sounded like a adult talking to a small child.

Grissom snarled under his breath. He wasn't in the mood for Ecklie usual games. "Don't play that crap with me!" Grissom slammed the picture onto his desk. "Explain the damn picture!"

Ecklie picked up the picture, and almost dropped it when he saw what the picture was. He couldn't believe that Grissom had gotten ahold of this. This was the last thing that he ever expected to happen. He couldn't seem to find any words to talk. He just looked at Grissom, who was becoming more and more upset by the second. "How did you get this picture?" Ecklie demanded.

Grissom could feel the temper in him coming undid by every second that passed. "It doesn't matter. Explain the damn picture, Ecklie. Did you honestly kill a women, and try to blame it on my CSI?"

Ecklie stood on his feet now, trying to not show the fact that his hands were shaking with fear. "Are you accusing me of murder, Gil?"

"You're damn right I am! You tried to pin a murder on Greg, why?"

Ecklie moved and shut the door behind him and Grissom. He shook his head knowing that now they could not be heard by anyone. "you think I'm really going to admit to murder to you?" He asked. "how stupid do you think I am? That what I killed a women just to mess with your team. Knowing that if I did it would tear your team apart? You would be left all alone. Is that what you think?"

After a long day at work, Nick decided that it was better if he went home. He did not want to be around other people. As Nick walked in he noticed that some of his things were out of place. He pulled out his gun. "Who is in here?"

Greg took a deep breath, this is how he could find out what Nick really thought. Greg wandered out of the bedroom, making both him and Nick jump.

Nick jumped but was happy to see Greg. Nick put his gun away, "I almost shot you!" He exclaimed, and then realized that Greg was not in jail. "Greg, you escaped from Jail!"

Greg nodded his head, he looked down at the ground. "I know, but I just could not be there anymore, Nicky. It's terrible. I need you not to say anything, please?' He begged.

Nick looked at Greg in surprise, he couldn't believe what Greg was asking him to do. He didn't know if he could help Greg?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone for reading. This is the last chapter of the story. Please review if you would like me to write a sequel. If you liked the story or hate it. Please it would mean a lot to me.

Grissom decided that if he was around Ecklie for just one more moment then he just might kill him. He turned on his heels and walked into brass office. He looked at Brass. His temper very quickly about to snap. "Greg did not do it." He slammed the picture on the desk.

Brass picked up the picture and looked at it. "So are you saying that Ecklie did it?" Brass asked. As much as he wanted to believe that Greg did not do it to accuse Ecklie of doing it would only mean that things were about to get really bad.

Grissom narrowed his eyes trying to control his temper. "Brass," he said his voice on edge. "Look the evidence is right there."

Brass sighed softly to himself though he could clearly see just how upset that Grissom was. " look I'll have my guys talk to Ecklie about it but I can't just ignore the fact that Greg ran away from jail. Get him back."

Grissom stormed out of Brass'd office. He was being no help at all. He couldn't believe that brass would rather protect Ecklie then Greg. Grissom thought that Brass liked Greg much more than Ecklie. Though grissom had a pretty good idea to where Greg was at.

Grissom arrived at Nicky house and began knocking loudly on the door. "Nick it's Grissom I know that you are home."

Nick opened the door just enough to talk to Grissom but not enough to let Grissom in. He knew that if Grissom knew that he was allowing Greg to stay here then there would be a lot that was going to happen. "Can I help you?" He asked snotty still visible upset with his boss.

Grissom sighed. He had deserved that. "Look nick I need to apologize to you and Greg. I should have trusted you about the fact that Greg would have not done anything like that before and he wouldn't have done it now. So to you and Greg both I'm very sorry for everything that I've done and I especially sorry for making Greg feel the way that he did."

Nick looked at Grissom and opened the door all the way knowing that it was pointless to hide anything. Also the fact that Greg was looking at nick like he wanted to talk to Grissom.

Grissom walked into nicks house to see Greg sitting at nicks table having a drink. "I'm sorry Greg," Grissom did not really know what else to say. They did not make a hallmark card that said sorry for accusing you of killing someone.

Greg smiled at Grissom. "It's alright. You were just doing your job. Anything else and you wouldn't be Grissom. I'm glad that someone else believes me. So did you find out who really did it?"

"Yes we did. Well Nicky did," Grissom spoke softly. "It was Ecklie. He wanted to tear the team apart."

Greg jumped out of his seat spilling his drink everywhere. He felt his temper rising in his throat. "Ecklie I'll kill that son of a bitch!"

"Trust me Greg he will get what's coming to him. Especially in prison because that is where he is going to spend the rest of his life!" Grissom spoke happy that someone felt his fury. "You don't need to touch him."

Greg sat back down. He couldn't believe that this might finally be all over. He couldn't remember the last time that he had felt more anger towards someone than he did right now.

Suddenly the tv that had been playing in the background catch Grissom attention. "In light of recent event Greg sanders LAPD CSI has been cleared of all charges. Tonight they claim to have found the real murder Conrad Ecklie. Ecklie is now being taken to the state jail since admitting to the murder just moments ago. lLAPD issued a apologize to Greg sanders for any trouble that he might have had and he will return to work in a week catching real criminals."

Greg couldn't be happier and he stood up embracing Grissom and Nicky in a big hug. "Thank you for believing in and me and for being my family."

Ohana means family and family means that no one gets left behind or forgotten.


End file.
